


Finders Keepers

by melikaioke



Category: Code Black (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 02:54:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6035200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melikaioke/pseuds/melikaioke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed and Leanne find themselves stuck in a storage closet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finders Keepers

“I cannot believe you left the keys in the door...on the other side!”

Ed sighed, his hand going to the back of his head. This was about the tenth time Leanne had announced his mistake to him. He didn’t know it was a door that opened on one side. Who did that anyway? Had a door open on one side. Dropping his hand he looked over at her, an apologetic look pulling at his face. 

She raised her left brow to him, her arms crossed over her chest again. 

“I didn’t know.”

Scoffing she turned away from him with a roll of her brown eyes. Slouching her shoulders a bit she tilted her head back. Straightening she dropped her arms and shoved her hand into her white coat pocket, clicking her phone on she scoffed again, no signal. 

He leaned against the wall and looked around, still trying to figure out why they had a storage closet in the basement. Didn’t they need these things? Scanning the room he saw old equipment stacked in a corner, some broken wheel chairs, crutches and even an old crash cart. Wrinkling his face he wondered why they so desired to store these things instead of maybe fix them, or throw them out. His thoughts were interrupted at her frustrated sigh, looking over at her he smirked a bit. 

She had taken to try and look out the small window in the door, but alas she was a foot too short to do so. Standing on her tip toes, which caused the heels of her feet to slip from her high heels caused him to laugh lightly. At his laugh she turned around and shot him a look of disdain. 

“This is all your fault, you know.”

Ed nodded, yes it was all his fault. But to be honest he wasn’t complaining. 

“Would you like help, shorty?”

Leanne stepped down from her tip toes and turned around, her hand going to her hip as she obviously didn’t quite like the nickname he declared. 

“Shorty?”

He continued to lean against the wall, he was quite enjoying this side of Leanne. He hadn’t seen it much before or after the accident. It was refreshing, she was witty. Shrugging his shoulders he looked down at the ground and then back up at her. 

“Well, you are short.” 

Tilting her head she leaned her back against the door. “Thank you, Captain Obvious.” 

Ed smirked and pushed himself from the wall and walked across the small room. He shoved his hands in his pockets as he walked right up to the door, the perfect level to see out the small window. His blue eyes scanned the outside hallway, nothing. Not a soul. 

“I need to find out why we decided a storage closet was a good idea, in the basement. And why the door only opens from the outside.”

Leanne looked up at him, he was much taller when he was standing right next to her. Or, more or less against her. Biting her lip she hummed slightly at his statement. 

“I’m still trying to figure out how I was talked into this predicament.” 

He turned towards her, his right arm pressed against the door as he leaned slightly. She had turned away, looking at the various things around the room. Ed couldn’t help but smirk at his opportunistic level of height. 

“Well, that one is easy. You clearly wanted to help me find some case files that had been misplaced.” 

She scoffed again, she needed to move away from him. But god did he smell good. Biting at her lip again she quirked her brow. 

“I didn’t think we would be looking in the basement...plus it’s not my job to find _your_ files.”

Leanne glanced up at him, but moved her eyes away quickly when she noticed he hadn’t looked away from her. In an instant her cheeks got red. It definitely didn’t go unnoticed and Ed couldn’t help the smirk that tugged at his lips. There was a definite attraction between the two of them, one they may have never realized until they started working closer together. 

He of course always knew this. Leanne is a beautiful women, she had always been. Intelligence had always attracted him, and she was quite intelligent. Tilting towards her he slipped his hand from his pocket, his fingers brushed against her arm and then fell back down. 

At the touch Leanne turned towards him. She could still feel the warmth of his fingers, which caused her cheeks to redden once again. 

“There was something on your lab coat.”

Her brown eyes looked down at the area that he had touched and then back up at him. Impossible, she always kept her white coat rather clean. Licking her lips she felt a nervousness and odd heat rise in her body. Her heart quickened as he seemed to lean closer. She needed to move away...they couldn’t do this. Not so soon after her position was given to her, not so soon after everything that had happened. But in reality, it really wasn’t all that soon. Time had passed, people had settled back into their lives at the hospital.   
She needed to move, but the way he had touched her arm had caused her heart to beat faster. The way he was looking down at her caused her to stay planted in her spot. His hand didn’t move far, instead of him pulling it fully away from her he let it linger close. Ed moved from leaning against the door to standing before her, his hand running over the front of her lab coat. His touch, or toying made her breath hitch in her throat, which encouraged him in his actions. 

Instead of moving away, stopping whatever this was turning into he moved closer. His breath tickling her lips as his blue eyes stared intensely into her own. Leanne swallowed the lump in her throat as her lips parted, her mind screaming at her as she slightly leaned forward to him. She moved back, the back of her head coming into contact with the door. 

“We..shouldn’t be-”

Ed smirked a bit, his eyes dancing with amusement. 

“Shut up.”

His words were only returned with a smirk, leaning closer he pressed his lips against her own. Her body tensed at first, his hands going to her hips as he parted her lips with his tongue. A hum escaped her throat as she raised her brow and then let it fall. Her body pulsed with arousal as his mouth explored her own. Ed pushed his hands from her hips and to her lower back, bringing her closer to his body. He broke their kiss and in an instant his lips found her neck. 

He hummed to her as her own hands went to his shoulders. She smelt like coffee and sweet flowers. He pushed his hips against her’s, which caused her to escape a whimper. Leanne moved her hands from his shoulders and to his chest, her fingers gripping at his dress shirt as he continued to nip and suck at the thin skin of her neck. 

Leaning her head back against the door she gave him more access, he moved from her left side of her neck to the other. His hands running down her bottom and to the sides of her hips. He wanted more of her, wanted to understand and feel what she was all about. He always like a complex situation, and she was complex. He tugged at her black dress, causing it to rise from her thighs. She moaned out to him again, she tugged more at his shirt and pulled it un-tucked from his pants. Her hands slipped under the material and ran over his stomach, the touch causing him to push more against her. 

Leanne bit her lip, her hands flattening against his stomach and pushing him back. Ed frowned slightly but was immediately taken back as she turned him around, pushing him back against the door. Smirking down at her he raised his own brows and leaned down to take her lips with his. She gladly and eagerly took control of the kiss and nipped at his lips as she moved her hands to his back. Her nails running against his skin softly at first, and then more forcefully. It was his turn to moan out to her, his hands gripping at her hips as she continued to nip and drag her nails against his skin. 

She moved her lips from his and kissed along his jawline and down to his collarbone. Ed groaned to her again and gripped at her shoulders, quickly spinning her back around and slightly slamming her back against the door. This got a rise out of her and she pushed back at him, he smirked down at her and lifted her left leg up and over his hip, with his other hand he tugged the skirt of her dress up more and over her hips. Pushing himself against her he huffed out her name. Leanne gasped out to him and moved her hands to his belt, she knew they were being completely reckless but she no longer cared. 

Ed quickly got the hint and moved back a bit, yet he kept his hold on her leg, keeping it positioned around his hip. This gave her more access as she undid his belt and then the rest of his pants. He slipped his arm around her back to keep her steady as he dropped her leg, his free hand pushing down his pants and boxers, he quickly picked back up her leg and then slipped his hand between the two of them. 

She shivered at the feeling, tilting her head back she bit at her lip. In a few quick movements he pushed aside her underwear and pushed himself into her. At the quick movements she put her hands to his arms and tug her nails into his skin, Ed leaned forward again and took her lips, stilling himself as best as he could so her body could adjust. 

The rough and rash actions that they both displayed suddenly turned soft, his hands running up her legs and to her back as he pulled his hips away from hers and then back to hers. She gasped into his mouth, her hands softening against his arms as he lifted her more. Her upper back pressing against the door as he lifted her lower back away from it. With his help she lifted her other leg and wrapped it around his hips as he continued to move in and out of her. Their lips parted in a desperate need to breathe, her body pulsing and contracting with him as he moved at a quicker pace. 

He leaned his forehead against her own as he slipped his eyes closed. The feeling of her hands on her shoulders and then behind his neck caused him to shiver. His breath was hot and mixing with her own as they moved in tandem. She whispered out his name as the rise of her arousal tightened in her belly, he could feel she was close and it caused him to move faster. Wanting her to completely let go he moved his forehead from her own and pressed his lips against her already red marked neck. 

Leanne gave him a raspy moan as she tensed her jaw, her hand that was against his shoulder gripping at his shirt as she felt her stomach tighten more. She pushed her hips up to him, her soft whimpers causing him to groan out to her. She made the sweetest sounds, and it was probably going to drive him crazy later. His hands gripped at her hips as he moved more within her, his teeth grazing against her skin as he couldn’t hold on much longer. 

The tightening of her muscles caused him to jump over the edge, and along with his own release came hers. Her lips called out his name as she shivered against him, his arms wrapping around her back and keeping her as steady as possible. Between the kisses he was now placing against her neck he called out her name. He kept his hips moving but slowed them drastically, helping them come down from their high. After a few moments he finally stilled his body against her own, slowly his kisses trailed from her neck to her jawline and then to her lips. 

Her body relaxed against his own, but he kept his hold on her. Not quite ready to let her go and escape from whatever it was that they had just dwelled into. Complications would rise from this, he was sure of it. But he didn’t care, he would look past that. Besides, he knew Leanne was the type of women that was worth whatever complications would ensue from their little endeavor. Pulling away from her lips he smirked at her, her brown eyes taking his as she licked her swollen lips. 

Ed was waiting, for whatever witty comment she decided to throw at him. But nothing came, instead it was a content silence that filled the room. Not being able to help himself he leaned forward again, his lips brushing her own, “Next time...scream louder, maybe we can get some help with the door.”

Raising her brow she hazily looked between them and back up to him, “Next time?”

Her question got a shrug as he kept close, “Why not.” 

Leanne licked her lips, catching his own as he did so which caused him to groan softly. Teasingly she did it again, a smirk pulling at the corners of her lips as he warningly raised his brow. Yes, there was definitely going to be a next time.


End file.
